


Song-weaver, Sword-swinger, All-And-None

by sever77



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Epithets and Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: uhh Hibiki goes on a top secret mission to bargain with the fae because they could use all the help they can get





	Song-weaver, Sword-swinger, All-And-None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalenmarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalenmarc/gifts).

And what shall I call you?

Song-weaver, Sword-swinger, All-And-None, The Quiet Blade of House Mutsuki, and A Common Shadow.

Oh, my dearest companion, my sweet Sword-swinger, I mean only to ask of your Name, put your epithets and titles aside for your friend’s sake.

I am the Detached Blade, cutting down those who need be, I am the Stifled Poet, the Silent Assassin, He Who Leaves No Bloodstains.

He, then? And what would my Delightful Poet, the Shadow of Unmeasured Might want with the Tune-whistler, Silk-skin and Milk-tongue, Moon-sater?

I would have your favour against the Imperator, Word-twister and Feud-starter, the Enemy of All.

As you would have it. And as celebration of our agreement, All-And-None, we shall drink of ambrosia. I am sure, Delicious Poet, you will serve as my Twice-Wedded Prince without complaint.

As you will, Moon-sater.

**Author's Note:**

> but it's too late because time passes faster outside fae areas and he sponsors an uprising against the new imperator


End file.
